Achievements
' Muppet Theater & Kitchen' What's on the Other Side? Reward: 3 Solution: "Place the rainbow connection decorations besides Kermit." The rainbow connection decorations consist of the rainbow setpiece and the swamp banjo. Occupational Hazard Reward: 3 Solution: Place the cannon behind the director's chair in Stage 2: Kitchen. It's Not That Easy Being Clean Reward: 4 Solution: "Clear out all the obstacles on the Muppet Theater stage." (Clearing away the dumpster and tarped piano costs 15,000 each and is available at Level 15.) Cramp My Ride Reward: 3 Solution: "Place the police car beside Big Mo." Go Big Or Go Home Reward: 3 Solution: "Place the giant badge beside Sam Eagle." ' Rooftop' Smoke and Mirrors Reward: 3 Solution: "Place the fog machine beside the vanity". Insta-Growing Pains Reward: 4 Solutions: "Place the giant prune beside Animal". (Prune costs 1,000,000 and is available at Level 20.) Muppet Labs Mayhem Reward: 4 Solution: "Place the Lab and Gorilla Detector beside Beaker." (Lab costs 500,000 and is available at Level 19.) Crustacean Casanova Reward: 3 Solution: "Place the Seamstress Mannequin beside Pepe." (Seamstress Mannequin costs 75,000 and is available at Level 18.) Where's My Man? Reward: 3 Solution: "Place the Bass Stand beside Janice." (Bass Stand costs 75,000 and is available at Level 18.) Great Aspirations Reward: 4 Solution: "Place Bloosman beside Dr. Teeth, Animal, and Janice." ' The Ship' Cooped Up Reward: 3 Solution: "Place Camilla beside the Chicken Coop, the Chickee-in-the-Baskee, and some Chickens." Figure of Speech Reward: 3 Solution: "Place the Figurehead beside the Newsman." (Figurehead costs 2,000,000 and is available at Level 22.) Boom Shakalaka Reward: 3 Solution: "Place Boomer and Hera Thump Beside Miss Piggy." X Marks the Bot Reward: 3 Solution: "Place the 1880's Robot Beside the Treasure Chest." (Treasure Chest costs 5,000,000 and is available at Level 23.) Whose Nest is it Anyway? Reward: 3 Solution: "Place some Rats beside the Crow's Nest." (Crow's Nest costs 1,500,000 .) ' Big House' Number One Fan Reward: 3 Solution: "Place the Shrine to Kermit beside Walter." Short and Sweet Reward: 3 Solution: "Place Rizzo beside Sweetums." Rattle Your Jewelry Reward: 3''' ' Solution: "Place the Crown Jewels beside Kizzy." '''Spork! Spork! Spork!' Reward: 3 Solution: "Place the Crown of Sporks Monument beside the Swedish Chef." (Crown of Sporks Monument costs 65,000 and is available at Level 17.) Wedding Crashers Reward: 3 Solution: "Place Constantine beside Miss Piggy." Strategy *Whenever new Goals & Achievements are included in My Muppet Show upgrades, check here for hints, before spending hard-earned Diamonds. *Early in the game, focus on the Achievements that are relatively cheap and provide a good return - harder ones will still be there later. (We hope.) *If an Achievement costs 10 but only rewards 5 ; wait. Wait a while. *The First Goal: "Get All Muppets on the ______" (eg Rooftop) is attained by digitizing at least one of every Muppet in the Stage's Market, excluding Special Editions. After this first Goal is completed, Scooter announces a Second Goal of getting one of each of those Muppets to Level 15. *'Level 15 Muppets' can be Dismissed ONLY after the Second Goal: "Get All ______ Muppets to Level 15" appears with Scooter. Scooter remembers them and will award the 10 and the XP once all have been Levelled to 15 - even if they are no longer on the stage. Why Dismiss a Level 15 Muppet? Check out Swapping Muppets. A few more general Strategies can be found at Goal Strategy. What can be done with - filled Achievements once the LVL MAX has been reached? Try Banking With Scooter! "Whose nest is it anyway?" is a reference to the show "Whose Line is it Anyway?" Category:Achievements